shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycher System
Not everything can be explained through powers of the soul. Some people can use their mind to alter their surroundings merely through willpower. A person's psyche produces an enormous amount of energy - called a matrix - that can be used for controlling matter and modifying the laws of physics. Psychics are capable of moving objects at a distance; they can also set them on fire, or control their own adrenaline levels to boost their capabilities. However, psychic matrices do not affect matter exclusively. This energy also has the capability to enter into the minds of others, making it possible for psychics to read thoughts or control a person's will. On certain occasions, matrices can even intercept environmental residues and reveal events that have occurred in the past. Matrix control is not homogeneous. The energy it produces is organized into different Disciplines, each of which grants the psychic access to very different abilities. Thus, it is possible that a character that can read people's minds and control their will may be unable to use Powers of a different area - such as those related to temperature control. His power is simply not able to tune into the particular Psychic Discipline. Few people develop a mastery of their Psychic Powers. Only a very small number of individuals have access to their part of the mind that remains asleep for the rest of us. The reason why only some are able to accomplish such feats is unknown. Some argue this ability is entirely physical, and that psychics possess more evolved brains. Others attribute it completely to psychological reasons. They claim that mastery of the mind is the only requirement to awaken and control these abilities. Be that as it may, one thing is for sure - Willpower allows them to use their abilities to the fullest. 'Psychic Ranks' Just like domine and mystics, the power of a psychic is gauged by his Rank. A psychic likewise begins with the same number of Psychic Matrices as an domine does Dominion Abilities and a mystic does Runes. Starting out a psychic may start with a number of Matrices equal to their Rank multiplied by 3. In addition a psychic made only have a number of Psychic Matrices active on them equal to their Rank multiplied by 2. Unlike initiators and mages, psychics do not gain new powers at each new Rank; instead they merely gain access to more powers. Psychics only gain new Matrices at Rank 1, Rank 3, and Rank 5. 'Augur' The lowest rank of psychics, they are typically only capable of minor Matrices that allow them to perform rudimentary psychic abilities such as scanning surface thoughts or slightly increasing the temperature in an area. Your mind has only just awakened to the potential of psychic matrices. 'Seer' Those who have spent time and patience to discipline their minds to harness the power of Psychic Matrices. Very few ever advance beyond this point of psychic capability and even fewer survive the attempts to surpass this stage. 'Aura' Those who have reached a stage of mental development which allows them to perform supernatural feats with their psychic capabilities. It is difficult to hide Psychic Matrices used at this Rank, though not impossible. Typically psycher's develop some form of physical characteristic related to their psychic powers, much like the Awakened do, such as mechanical devices going haywire, animals reacting strangely to them, or small metal objects bending away from them. Your mind is that of a Demigod. 'Prophet' It is believed that at least a few of the 12 Apostles were capable of this Rank of Psychic Matrices. In the modern day it is remarkably rare for a psychic to advance this far and survive, typically those who try become brain dead. 'Farseer' The pinnacle of psychic power. It is thought that Abel, the Messiah was capable of this Rank of power as was Aeolus Hawke. Those who reach this Rank have mastered the mind and are capable of performing feats no other living being has seen in centuries. Your mind is that of a God. 'Psychic Disiplines' 'Telepathy' Telepathy is one of the most fascinating Disciplines psychics have at their disposal. It synchronizes the energy of two Psychic Matrices, allowing the user to access the minds of others. Some examples of Telepathic abilities are mind reading, altering a subject’s perception, or even subduing their will. Telepathy has no effect upon mindless beings - such as golems or similar creatures. Modifier: Psychics in physical contact with the subject whom they are using their Telepathic Powers have an easier time effecting their minds, doubling their Rank for certain effects. 'Rank 1' 'Area Scanning' This power detects any active mind around the psychic. It may differentiate between simple psyches - such as that of animals - or those of a much more complex nature. However, it cannot locate a specific mind within the radius. The distance a psychic can scan is 300 feet per Rank. 'Mental Restraint' The psychic is able to impose a very basic restraint upon his target, preventing the victim from performing a specific action. The ability will only work on actions that require a character's conscious will; it will not affect actions executed by mere reaction. 'Mind Reading' This Power allows the psychic to read a subject's current thoughts - although it does not permit him to delve into the victim's memories. 'Mental Communication' The psychic is able to engage in long distance conversation with another character whose approximate location is known. Maximum distance for this power is 300 feet per Rank. 'Psychic Shield' Psychic Shield enhances a psychic’s Psychic Resistance by +10% per Rank. It may be used to enhance another person's Resistance, but such an enhancement is reduced to half the bonus indicated. 'Psychic Illusion' This Power alters the subject's perception by introducing illusory images or sounds into his mind. It enables psychics to become invisible to individuals, to throw illusory rocks at them, or even make them think they are facing a dragon. If the psychic decides to form illusory creatures, they can use them inflict imaginary injuries just as with illusory arrows, spells, explosions, etc. A character cannot be killed by this illusion however, once they would have been defeated the Illusion fades and the character is left confused and disoriented. 'Rank 3' 'Mental Research' Using this Power, the psychic delves into another person's thoughts and memories. This may take several minutes depending on how deep the information is the psychic seeks to gain from the target. The psychic will have access to the victim's knowledge, but not to supernaturally altered memories. 'Psychic Assault' The psychic casts an attack upon the subject's mind, weakening his Psychic Resistance by 10% per Psychic Rank. 'Psychic Connection' This Power connects the psychic's mind to the mind of another willing person, allowing them both to act upon each other's physical bodies. Characters participating in the switch retain their knowledge and skills while in the body of the host individual. Since the soul does not transmigrate, mages cannot cast spells upon introducing their mind into another physical form. This is a voluntary capability; characters cannot be forced to give up control of their bodies or to control another body from a distance. Characters in control of another body temporarily lose control of their own. If one participant dies while the connection is active, the Power is canceled and the surviving participant returns to his normal state. The maximum distance between the bodies is 300 feet per Psychic Rank. 'Alter Memory' This Power permits a psychic to edit a subject's memories, eliminating them completely or creating new ones. The exact element to be deleted or created needs to be determined before reprogramming the victim. A character is allowed a Psychic Resistance roll each time something may bring the altered memories into question. Success means the character's memories return to normal. 'Astral Shape' The psychic can abandon his physical shape and project his mind in space. For as long as he remains in this state, he is absolutely intangible toward anything non-energy based and he is invisible to those without the ability to see Psychic Matrices. He can only be hurt by attacks that can affect immaterial beings or damage their Resistances. If the psychic is damaged in this state, the damage is transponded to his physical body and causes the Astral Shape to be canceled. While in an Astral Shape, the psychic has the capability of flight as per the Dominion Ability. If a psychic's body is killed while in Astral Shape, he becomes a sort of psychic ghost, trapped in this form until he eventually fades away into psychic energy. The maximum distance a psychic can travel from their body is 5 miles per Rank. 'Psychic Tracking' This Power allows the psychic to pinpoint the location of a specific subject's mind within range. The psychic should know the matrix of the subject he is seeking, but he may also be after only certain mental patterns. Once he has found his subject, the psychic may maintain this power so as to keep track of the subject's location at all times. 'Rank 5' 'Mind Control' The psychic obtains full control of the subject. The victim is entitled to a Psychic Resistance check every day, as well as every time he receives an order completely against his normal behavior. The subject gains a +20% to his Psychic Resistance temporarily anytime he receives a life-endangering command or any order that would subject him to extreme actions. 'Psychic Death' This Power attacks a victim's mind and produces total devastation from within. This Power slowly destroys a victim's mind, wearing away at their intelligence and willpower until they are little more than a hollow shell, incapable of independent actions. Mindless bodies do not die. However, they can be controlled through Psychic Connection. 'Area' Maintaining Area enables the psychic to use any other Telepathic Power on all subjects within the radius. Specific targets may be designated, as long as the psychic is aware of their presence within the radius. For instance, if a character utilizes Psychic Assault while this Power is maintained, all individuals designated by the psychic will be attacked. The radius of this Power is 300 feet. 'Psychokinesis' Psychokinesis is the psychic ability to move distant objects by the sole action of mental force. As Ranks progress, psychics may even be able to destroy objects or modify their atomic structure from a distance. There are no modifiers for this discipline. 'Rank 1' 'Minor Psychokinesis' This Power allows a pyschic to move inorganic matter from a distance. The weight and speed of this depend upon the psychic's Rank, allowing a psychic to to lift up to 200 lbs. per Rank. When used for hurling objects as a long distance attack, the psychic can only lift half this weight, because the control this Power offers isn't meant for that use. A fighter with this Power can gain control of a weapon and perform long distance melee attacks with just as much skill as he could if he were wielding the weapon in his hand. 'Psychokinetic Impact' This Power projects an invisible force that impacts its target with variable potency. Even though its main function is to push the target, Psychokinetic Impact can cause damage. At Ranks 2 and 4 this Power gains a +1 Damage bonus when in dice combat. 'Psychokinetic Trap' This Power enables the user to create a psychically created trap. The effects of this trap vary based on Rank, as the power of the psychic grows they are capable of creating more intricate traps. When caught in the trap, a target must make a 1d100 roll, difficulty equal to Rank x10 to avoid. A psychic can trap a number of people at once equal to their Rank. 'Psychokinetic Shield' This Power creates a psychokinetic shield that protects the user from physical attacks, including most weapons - even those with magical enchantments. It does not offer protection against spell or energy-based damage. This shield has its own Hit Points when used in dice combat, equal to the psychic's Rank. if the psychic uses this Power more than once however, the psychic is hit with mental backlash that deals damage equal to half the shields hit points rounded up after the first time. 'Psychokinetic Armor' This Power creates a force armor around the psychic, or anyone he designates. The armor adds +10% to the target's Phsyical Resistance per Rank and can be used in conjunction with any other protection as an additional layer. Motion Detection All bodies in motion within the radius of this Power will be detected by the psychic. He will perceive the object's speed, size, and direction, but he will not be able to distinguish its shape. The ability only works on physical material forms; things without substance will remain undetected. Ki Concealment works against this Power. The radius of the effect is 300 ft. per Rank. 'Rank 3' 'Repulsion' Repulsion creates a barrier that violently repels any physical body that comes into contact with it. When a psychic manifests this Power they must roll 1d100, this sets the difficult for any who attempt to bypass the shield directly, though objects are not able to roll against it. Repulsion affects all objects or individuals who touch the barrier, and at the time a psychic creates the barrier, he cannot use it against a specific target. The barrier's length is 5 ft. per Rank, however it's shape is left to the psychic to determine - which means that he could even decide to wrap the barrier around his body. 'Ballistics' This Power enables the psychic to throw objects with extreme precision. The higher the psychic’s Rank, the higher the precision and quantity ofelements he will be able to throw simultaneously, ranging from a simple dagger to numerous huge rocks. Depending on the use of this Power, he can increase either the number of objects, so as to cover a much larger area; or the precision of this power. In other words, he must make a choice between accuracy at long distance or using this power as an area of effect. The range for this Power is 100 ft. per Rank, or a radius of half this when using it as an area. The weight limitation is double that of Minor Psychokinesis. 'Gravity' This Power allows a psychic to create a massive gravitational force on a certain area, imposing a large amount of psychic weight on the enviroment and those affected by the radius. When a psychic manifests this Power they designate an area to be affected, after which everything is placed under immense pressure and find it much more difficult to move. This power imposes 100 lbs. of pressure per Rank and affect up to 300 feet per Rank. 'Shatter' This Psychic Power shatters a body, causing it to burst into pieces from the inside. If an object is targeted it will immediately be destroyed, however this is not the case for enchanted items or artifacts. If the target is a naturally living being, instead treat this as an attack. If the target is hit by the Power they must make a 1d100 roll, difficult 50. Success means the target loses only 1 HP, however on a failure the target is immediately KO'd. Naturally, this Power can only be used on material beings. 'Psychokinetic Flight' The psychic can move freely through the air by projecting a psychokinetic field around themselves. So long as the psychic maintains this Power they care capable of flight with perfect manueaverability though it requires a large amount of concentration. 'Organic Psychokinesis' This Power allows the psychic to move material objects of an organic nature - much like with Minor Psychokinesis. The psychic can target 1 person per Rank, but otherwise follows all of the rules of Minor Psychokinesis. 'Rank 5' 'Ground Control' Ground Control grants the psychic complete control of the area or terrain in which he stands. His dominion is absolute; he can create a small earthquake or build a huge stone wall - as long as he stays within the area of effect. 'Atomic Restructuring' The psychic is capable of restructuring the atoms of any organic or inorganic material, transforming its substance and form. A psychic could turn a living being into a stone statue, or a pile of sand into coins of gold, for example. Nevertheless, a psychic's ability to mold and forge is limited to his actual knowledge. A psychic cannot transform something into something else he has no knowledge on how to make. However, a psychic cannot make materials of a mystical nature - such as malebolgia, illuminatum, or stellar metal. In order to affect an unwilling person with this power, they must first be knocked unconcious or defeated in dice combat. 'Major Psychokinesis' This is an amplified version of Minor Psychokinesis that allows psychics to move much heavier masses. Increase the weight value of Minor Psychokinesis from pounds to tons, thus a psychic at Rank 5 can lift 1,000 tons. 'Pyrokinesis' This discipline allows dominion over high temperatures and fire. The psychic can control its shape or become immune to the effects of heat. Modifier: The surroundings of the psychic will increase or diminish his potential in the follow way. Glacial Area or Arctic Zone: Reduces effective Rank by 1 for this Discipline. Intense Cold: Half potency of effects. Before a big bonfire: Increase potency of Powers by 25%. Fire of immense proportions: Increase potency of Powers by 50%. Volcano: Increases effective Rank by 1 for this Discipline. 'Rank 1' 'Create Fire' This Power creates fire or arouses an existing flame. If used upon a body capable of catching fire, Creat Fire does not need to be maintained. If not, maintenance allows the flame to burn without consuming anything - althought nothing prevents it from being extinguished. This Power can create 1 cubic foot of fire per Rank. 'Extinguish Fire' This Power lowers the intensity of an existing fire. When cast upon a heat-based being, the creature suffers a small amount of damage. Bear in mind that a fire not completely extinguished may regain strength in time. 'Control Fire' This Power controls the spread and size of a fire. For example, a psychic may direct the course of a fire to a settlement, ignoring the buildings he wishes to leave unharmed. Control Fire also allows the psychic to choose the shape and color of the flames. When used against a sentient flame or an elemental creature, this effect is considered a mental attack and is resisted with either Fire or Psychic Resistance. 'Immolate' The psychic creates an explosion over a wide area. He cannot select tartets inside the area, and he might even find himself affected unless he is careful. Since it usually takes the form of a fire ball, the attack is perfectly visible - even to those who cannot see Psychic Matrices. The radius of the explosion is 10 feet per Rank. 'Rank 3' 'Igneous Maintenance' This Power allows a psychic to maintain the intensity of several burning fires and prevents them from extinguishing. There are no natural means for extinguishing fire maintained by this method - including by sand or water. In fact, fire sustained by Igneous Maintenance does not rely on any sort of fuel to burn. 'Fire Immunity' The psychic, or the character designated by him, gains near immunity to heat and fire - including those of a Supernatural nature. When receiving a fire-based attack, the character gains +20% Resistance to Fire per Rank. 'Igneous Barrier' This ability creates a barrier of fire wherever the psychic needs it. The maximum length of the barrier is 5 ft. per Rank, but its shape is up to the psychic. In the same manner as Repulsion, Igneous Barrier cannot be cast directly upon targets. 'Raise Temperature' The psychic can control the weather temperature and is able to increase it considerably in a wide radius. The radius of this effect is equal to 1 mile per Rank, however the degree of it are not static like many other powers. Rank 1 = +30°F, Rank 2 = +50°F, Rank 3 = +70°F, Rank 4 = +85°F, Rank 5 = +100°F, Rank 6+ = +10°F per additional Rank. 'Rank 5' 'Consume' This Power causes objects to burn internally, consuming their substance and reducing them to ashes. Whether it is inorganic objects (such as swords) or living beings, no material substance can avoid destruction by Consume. Characters affected by this Power treat it as a standard fire based attack that deals damage over time. Only artifacts or enchanted weapons are protected from this effect, and those who are defeated by this Power are immediately turned to ashes. 'Nova' This Power allows a psychic to consume his own vital energy in order to increase his psychic capabilities. A psychic who uses this Power in dice combat may reduce their current HP by 1 to increase the damage of their Pyrokinetic abilities by +2. 'Major Fire' An amplified version of Create Fire. A characer can create flames and temperatures of much greater strength, increasing the radius to 100 cubic feet per Rank and the intensity of the fire becomes great enough melt most metals. 'Cryokinesis' Just like Pyrokinesis refers to the control of fire, this Discipline focuses on low temperatures and ice control. These Powers may go as far as freezing people or decreasing temperature across very long distances. Modifer: As in Pyrokinesis, the surrounding area will increase or decrease a psychic's potential in the following way: Volcano: Reduces effective Rank by 1 for this Discipline. Fire of immense proportions: Half potency of effects. Cold and rainy grounds: Increases potency of Powers by 25%. Intense cold: Increases potency of Powers by 50%. Glacial area or arctic zone: Increases effective Rank by 1 for this Discipline. 'Rank 1' 'Create Chill' This Power creates severe cold, turning the moisture in the air to mist. If applied to liquid bodies, Create Chill may produce ice. The area of cold is generated in a radius of 1 cubic feet per Rank. 'Freeze' This Power freezes anybody unfortunate enough to be caught in its effect. The victim must make a 1d100 roll, difficult equal to 10 per Rank.Success means the target's temperature is merely lowered slightly, while failure means the character is completely frozen. They can make this check every post they can act on to attempt to break the ice and thaw. Cold Resistance can be used to defend against this Power. 'Sense Temperature' The psychic can sense any variation in weather temperature - including living body heat - within the area of effect. This ability can overcome walls or obstacles that are not based on energy. However, it is useless against Ki Concealment or opponents who do not emit heat. The radius of this effect is 300 feet per Rank. 'Eliminate Cold' This Power decreases the temperature of an object, being, or zone. When cast upon a cold-based being, Eliminate Cold is treated as an attack. 'Cold Dominion' Psychics with this Power can control ice and cold within a given area. They may modify it in any way they please, breaking it or causing it to shift its shape. An elemental creature treats this Power as mental influence and can use Psychic or Cold Resistance to avoid it. 'Rank 3' Crystallize This Power crystallizes any type of body or object. All things frozen in this way become exceptionally brittle and likely to break at the slightest bump. A crystallized character is subject to paralysis and is immediately destroyed upon receiving any sort of damage. In order for this to affect a target however, they must first be defeated in combat and knocked unconscious. 'Ice Splinters' The psychic creates ice splinters that he can use as projectiles during an attack. They strike and deal Cold Damage rather than phsysical. These projectiles are perfectly visible to everyone, including characters without the ability to see Psychic Matrices. A psychic can create up to 20 ice splinters per Rank and attack everything in an area of 10 feet per Rank. 'Decrease Ambient Temperature' The psychic is in control of the temperature and can decrease it considerably in a wide area of effect. The effect has a radius of 1 mile per Rank, and has a specific temperature per Rank much like Raise Temperature. Rank 1 = -50°F, Rank 2 = -60°F, Rank 3 = -70°F, Rank 4 = -85°F, Rank 5 = -100°F, Rank 6+ = -10°F per additional Rank. 'Ice Shield' This Power creates a shield of ice that protects the psychic from any non-energy based source of attack and Missiles from Light or Darkness. The Ice Shield created lasts only for a short time, losing one HP per post and only begins with a number of HP equal to the psychics Rank. Once the Ice Shield has been destroyed or melted, the psychic needs to spend a number of posts equal to the HP the shield will have regrowing a new one. 'Rank 5' 'Absolute Zero' The psychic is able to cause the temperature to drop to absolute zero, destroying all organic or inorganic bodies within the radius. All living beings must make a 1d100 roll, the difficulty being 10 x Rank or be frozen solid and destroyed immediately. Those who remain within the radius must make this check every post they act on. The radius is 10 feet per Rank. 'Everlasting Moment' Through cold manipulation, psychics can create a low temperature area within which any body in motion, except for his own, is immobilized - unless they are able to pass a 1d100 roll, difficult 35. If a character fails the check they are completely frozen and subject to full paralysis, while a character who succeeds merely finds themself sluggish and slow to move. The effect lasts for as long as the Power is maintained. The radius of the effect is 10 feet per Rank. 'Major Cold' An amplified version of Create Chill. It permits pyshics to generate temperatures of an extreme nature and encompass a larger area. The radius of this is 10 cubic feet per Rank and is capable of flash freezing liquid or even the moisture in the air. 'Autohypnosis' This Discipline endows psychics with a complete dominion of their own body and the cells which comprise it. In this way, they control every inch of their anatomy. Powers can be amplified to the same individual only once. There are no modifiers for this Discipline. 'Rank 1' 'Increase Jump Ability' The psychic can jump extraordinary high. This Power allows the psychic increase the height they can leap by 10 feet per Rank or the distance they can jump by double this. 'Increase Ability' This Power enhances a psychic's dexterity or agility. If the psychic chooses agility they increase their reflexes and gain a +10 to their Defense Roll in dice combat per Rank. Increasing dexterity works the same way only it increases the psychic's Attack Roll in dice combat by +10 per Rank. 'Increase Acrobatics' The psychic can perform stunning acrobatic tricks and somersaults of almost Supernatural proportions. 'Increase Strength' This Power increases the psychic's strength, allowing them to perform physical feats beyond human capabilities. In addition this power increases the psychic's damage by +1 in dice combat. 'Increase Motion' Psychics can move at much higher speeds than usual, increasing their movement speed by 5 MPH per Rank. 'Fatigue Elimination' By using energy from their Psychic Matrix, psychics can unload physical exhaustion. This allows a psychic to completely recover from physical exhaustion or weariness without any side effects. 'Rank 3' 'Increase Reaction' By increasing their reaction speed and enhancing their senses, this ability allows psychics to jump ahead of normal people when responding to events. When used in dice combat, this Power allows the psychic to start at the beginning of the post order, effectively getting first attack. 'Perception Increase' This Power enhances a psychic's perceptive capabilities. The psychic is capable of noticing details that would normally be impossible to see normally, to hear a conversation clearly through solid stone as if he were in the room, or to smell the poison in their drink before ever tasting it. 'Increase Endurance' The psychic is able to strengthen his body resistance by controlling his own cells. In this way, he can absorb damage and receive impacts without suffering the consequences. While active the psychic recieves +10% Physical Resistance per Rank. 'Regeneration' By controlling their bodies on a very primary level, psychics can increase their healing rate. A psychic using this power can heal 1 HP during combat using this ability on a successful 1d100 roll, difficult starting at 90 and reduces by 10 per Rank. 'Rank 5' 'Inhumanity' With this Power, psychics can reach capabilities only made possible by those of supernatural creatures. While active a psychic doubles the benefit of any other physical power affecting him. 'Total Increase' Characters can increase all of their physical characteristics at once. This Power provides a bonus to strength, dexterity, agility, and endurance. The effects of this Power will add up with those of any other Increase kept active by the psychic, but will only remain active for a number of posts equal to the psychic's Rank. 'Imbue' This Power allows the psychic to use abilities from this Discipline on other characters. Category:Lore